Merry Christmas, Smosh Games
by ehtehkuh
Summary: A Smoshy Christmas fanfic for a guest reviewer who requested one! Contains: Jovencorn, Ianthony, and Marhinki. (Mostly Jovencorn and Marhinki :P) One-shot! ENJOY :D (Rated T for descriptive kissing scenes and paranoia. No swearing.)


**A/N: One reviewer on one of my other fanfictions asked for a Christmas special. So, here you go, viewer-who-reviewed-as-a-guest-therefore-I-don't-know-your-name!**

**NOTE: I don't own Smosh or Smosh Games. I wish I did. If I ever get into politics, my two goals would be 1. Buy ownership of Smosh and all of its various, branched-off channels, and 2. Make it legal to marry inanimate objects. Like my laptop.**

**(P.S. I know that out of all of the Smosh Games members, Sohinki is the only one who is single. But, in this fanfiction, THEY'RE ALL SINGLE.)**

**Enjoy c:**

* * *

"Deck the balls!" David 'Lasercorn' Moss yelled as he dashed through the entrance of the room where the Smosh Games crew films their weekly segment, "Game Bang." His eyes were wide open and darting about the room, making eye contact with all who were in the room. His hands were occupied with a wooden box. The bow overflowed with tinsel, colorful lights, and other various Christmas decorations.

It wasn't Christmas that day. It was actually the sixth of December, approximately three weeks before Christmas day. They all wanted the video to be filmed in advance so they'd have time to kick back for the holidays. For the Game Bang video that they planned to upload two days after Christmas, on the scheduled Friday, they planned to decorate the Game Bang room so that it would be "fit for the holidays." Matt Sohinki (who preferred to be called by his last name only) suggested putting a menorah in the corner, but the rest of the crew vetoed the idea.

Sohinki, along with the rest of his co-workers, Anthony Padilla, Ian Hecox, and Joshua "Jovenshire" Ovenshire, laughed at Lasercorn's humorous remark that consisted of [not-so] witty word-play. However, the only female in the room, Mari Takahashi, just rolled her eyes at her friends' immaturity. _Men..._ she thought to herself.

Lasercorn roughly grabbed handfuls of these jolly embellishments from his box and handed out one handful to each one of his co-workers. Once the box was empty, all but Lasercorn were holding Christmas decorations. Looking satisfied, Lasercorn overturned the box, sat on the bottom of the box, rested his elbows on his knees and looked at his friends expectantly. Seeing that they were not hustling, he decided to tell them to start decorating by flicking his right hand in their direction. The Smosh Games members with their hands full all glared at him, teeth clenched, and took slow steps closer and closer to him. Lasercorn turned pale at the sight of his co-workers teaming up against him. He backed himself up, scooting on his box, until he hit the corner of the room. Seeing he couldn't move backwards anymore, Lasercorn scanned the room, looking for a possible way to escape. Alas, he was unsuccessful in finding such a way. He accepted defeat, tensing his body and shutting his eyes, bracing for impact.

In unison, all of Lasercorn's co-workers dropped the contents they were holding onto Lasercorn. When the first item made contact with Lasercorn's head, a yelp two octaves higher than normal for an adult male was emitted from Lasercorn's mouth. As you can assume, the feeling of having multiple items of a decent weight dropped onto your cranium isn't very pleasurable.

Once all of the items had been released, Lasercorn could no longer be seen. His presence was buried under the mountain of miscellaneous Christmas garnishes. Complaints were made by Lasercorn, but his voice was muffled, so no one really cared.

Soon after, Lasercorn slowly rose through the heap, imitating the living dead bashing through mounds of dirt and surfacing. After doing so, he took his turn to glare at his co-workers.

"What was up with that, guys?" Lasercorn asked, irritated.

"Merry Christmas!" Jovenshire ironically said cheerily. Everyone in the room (besides Lasercorn, for obvious reasons) burst out laughing at Jovenshire's statement.

After the laughter died, the crew found Lasercorn still glaring at them. Mari decided to clear things up for Lasercorn, who was of... -average intelligence.

"Well, maybe if you didn't act like a jerk and expect us to do all of the work for you-" Mari scolded. "-we wouldn't have done that."

Lasercorn contemplated whether or not his act was self-centered. After a few seconds to himself, Lasercorn shrugged his shoulders and admitted that he committed a wrong.

Suddenly, Anthony exclaimed, "I say Lasercorn has to decorate by himself!"

Lasercorn's eyes popped wide open again, in a mixture of shock and mild fear. "What?! B-"

Before he could finish his rebuttal, his friends were already out the door.

"You guys suck!" Lasercorn hollered at the top of his lungs in the direction of the door. He hoped his co-workers heard it, but he doubted it. He sighed in frustration and grabbed some tinsel, unenthusiastic.

* * *

If you were there with the remainder of the Smosh Games crew after Lasercorn was left with decorating duty, you would see a group of friends walking down a hall, full of Christmas spirit. Ian and Anthony were side by side discussing the details of the video they planned to film for the main Smosh YouTube channel; Mari and Sohinki were shoulder to shoulder talking about their hunger and which fast food joint they wanted to go to together. Jovenshire, on the other hand, was left out, alternating from conversation to conversation and back, but not really joining in either one; just listening. So, he was left with his own thoughts.

"Hey, Joven. What are you gonna' do?" Sohinki asked. When someone finally decided to include Jovenshire in conversation, Jovenshire wasn't listening.

As Jovenshire walked down the hall, towards the exit of the building, he felt more and more guilty for leaving Lasercorn in the dust. Though Lasercorn did execute an obnoxious act, Jovenshire didn't feel that counter-attacking with another obnoxious act was the solution. He quickly turned around and started jogging towards the Game Bang room.

Sohinki turned his head, eyes following Jovenshire's movements. "Joven, where are you going?" he asked.

Already halfway down the hall, Jovenshire came up with an excuse. "Forgot my phone!"

Sohinki shrugged his shoulders and continued down the hall, towards the entrance.

Jovenshire sighed in relief, glad that Sohinki didn't think twice about his excuse.

Once Jovenshire reached the Game Bang room, he was panting. _Jeez, I need to get in shape..._ he thought. _Mental note: go out tomorrow and get a gym membership_.

He pulled open the doors to the room and saw Lasercorn holding the Christmas tree Ian bought for the room and walking with it, probably planning to move it. Lasercorn's large biceps bulged and were strained because of the weight of the tree, but his face didn't express any indication of pain. Jovenshire exhaled in admiration; he always thought that Lasercorn's body was much more muscular and sculpted than his own. For years now, he had yearned for the attractive body Lasercorn had.

In truth, Jovenshire was attracted to Lasercorn, and had been since Lasercorn joined MahaloGames along with Sohinki and him. Not only did Jovenshire find Lasercorn physically attractive, but he admires Lasercorn's character. Despite his occasional jerk-ish acts, Jovenshire saw Lasercorn as a very dependable, trustworthy person. He also saw Lasercorn as a form of security, despite Lasercorn being a head shorter than himself.

Yes; it's quite undeniable that Jovenshire had a crush on Lasercorn.

"Hey, Lasercorn!" Jovenshire greeted, voice cracking. Because of his nervous fumble, he started blushing, but Lasercorn didn't notice.

"Oh. Hey, Joven. Whatcha' doin' here? I thought you were gonna' go with the others," Lasercorn said, adding an unhappy grunt with the word "others."

"Eh, I couldn't think of anything to do. So... I decided to help you decorate the room," Jovenshire said, not making eye contact with Lasercorn. If he were to look Lasercorn in the eye, Jovenshire believed he would blush like there's no tomorrow._  
_

"Really?" Lasercorn asked, shocked, but pleased. But, he had outwardly expression of happiness.

"Really," Jovenshire answered. He then grabbed some Christmas wreaths and started hanging them up.

The reason Lasercorn was pleased was because someone decided to help him. And that someone was just the someone he wanted.

On his first day working at MahaloGames, Jovenshire was the first to greet him.

He remembered walking down the aisle between row of cubicles, looking down at his feet. Being the new guy, he didn't feel welcome. Then, he saw a figure push itself off of a chair and zoom out to meet him. This stranger happened to be a man much taller than himself, which he found intimidating. This man wore glasses and a button-up shirt with vertical stripes on that day.

"Hi!" the stranger greeted cheerily, at a volume Lasercorn found disturbing. "You're the new guy, right?"

Lasercorn nodded silently, slightly confused.

"My name's Joshua Ovenshire, but you can call me the Jovenshire. What's your name?"

"My n-name's David Moss," Lasercorn uttered timidly.

"Nice to meet you! Hope to see you around!" Jovenshire said happily, and held out his hand for Lasercorn to shake. Lasercorn grabbed the hand and shook it hesitantly. The man, whom Lasercorn now knew as 'Jovenshire,' rushed back to his cubicle much like the way he exited it.

Lasercorn found the man somewhat unsettling, but appreciated his intentions.

Months later, Lasercorn had already broken out of his shell and gotten more comfortable with his co-workers; especially the ones he knew as Sohinki and Jovenshire.

One day, he came into the office looking really excited. He rushed to Jovenshire's cubicle unannounced.

"Hey, guess what?" he asked rhetorically. "I got this really cool tattoo!"

"Oh, I wanna see it!" Jovenshire replied. Both grown men sounded like young school children marveling over a toy they got from a Happy Meal. "Show me!"

Lasercorn quickly removed his shirt to show Jovenshire the tattoo on his back. With any other person, Lasercorn wouldn't have acted in such a manner. But, with Jovenshire, he didn't mind being shirtless.

Jovenshire blushed when Lasercorn took of his shirt, but quickly got over it once he saw the tattoo Lasercorn was talking about.

It was a realistically drawn unicorn in a defensive pose, looking like it was whinnying. A laser beam was shooting out of its horn, and a rocket-launcher was attached to its back. Jovenshire rolled his eyes at Lasercorn's bizarre creativity, but that was one of the things he admired about Lasercorn.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck Jovenshire.

"Hey! Can I call you 'Lasercorn?'" he asked.

Lasercorn turned around to face Jovenshire while simultaneously putting his shirt back on. He was first apprehensive about this new nickname, but, in a matter of seconds, grew to love it. A large grin appeared on Lasercorn's face.

"I'm strangely okay with that," Lasercorn replied.

Now, seeing Jovenshire hanging up a wreath, Lasercorn thought of all their adventures together and sighed. He hoped that Jovenshire coming back to help him out with the decorations meant that Jovenshire liked him in the way that he liked Jovenshire. Not like friends; more than that. He doubted it, but clenched tightly onto that thread of possibility.

Hours later, David and Jovenshire were both exhausted from decorating. They were both oblivious to how difficult and physically draining decorating is. They wrapped their numb arms around each other's shoulders, supporting one another. They took slow steps backward, stopping once they had a good view of the room and the small Christmas tree.

The walls of the room practically sang "Christmas!" all on their own. The tree was the perfect touch to the room; a shining, extravagant centerpiece to the room that really brought all of the decorations together to create one beautiful scene. It looked like a painting. Lasercorn and Jovenshire were very proud of their hard work, wiping their perspiring foreheads with their free arms.

"Did we do a good job?" Jovenshire asked, panting.

"I think we did a darn good job," Lasercorn answered, smiling brightly.

Jovenshire smiled as well, until he noticed one stray ornament lying helplessly on the ground, right under the Christmas tree.

"Oh; look's like an ornament dropped," Jovenshire said, starting to reach for it.

"I'll get it!" Lasercorn declared, reaching for the ornament as well. He thought that Jovenshire discontinued progressing towards the stray garnish, but he was incorrect.

Both men went to grab for the ornament, scrabbling on their knees to get it first. Neither wanted to be proven as the lesser gentleman. Lasercorn grabbed it first, and Jovenshire accidentally grabbed Lasercorn's hand while it was clasped around the ornament.

Both men started blushing furiously. Lasercorn was afraid that Jovenshire was going to let go of his hand. Jovenshire was afraid that Lasercorn was gonna' try to shake off his hand and call him a "fag," or something like that. Fortunately, neither one of their fears came true.

Lasercorn let go of the ornament and the thought of it, focusing only on Jovenshire. All thoughts of anything that wasn't Lasercorn escaped Jovenshire's mind. Both men straightened their backs, still on their knees. They stared into each other's eyes longingly, Jovenshire's hand in Lasercorn's. Their blushing disappeared as they grew more comfortable with their current situation.

They scooted their bodies closer and closer, still on their knees. Lasercorn used his free hand to grab Jovenshire's fogged-up glasses and take them away, now able to see Jovenshire's eyes in their full glory. He found them beautiful.

Slowly, both of the grown males leaned in, heads tilted to the right. Once their lips made contact, they both knew there was no turning back. Jovenshire's head craned over Lasercorn's, and it strove for dominance. Lasercorn, being the kind of guy he is, attempted dominance, but slowly submit to Jovenshire, allowing himself to enjoy the kiss.

Jovenshire drove his lips against Lasercorn's rich lips, his arms wrapped around Lasercorn's waist. He pushed his chest against Lasercorn's thick pectorals. Lasercorn thoroughly enjoyed the feel of Jovenshire's abrasive, chapped lips rubbing against his own; his arms hung loosely around Jovenshire's neck and shoulders.

The two men felt their friendship evolving into something much more. Their romantic tension melted away as they expressed their previously captive love for each other.

They only seized the kiss once oxygen was required. They were still in each other's arms as they just stared into one another's eyes.

"How long have you felt this way?" Lasercorn asked, panting.

"A long time," Jovenshire answered, panting as well. "How about you?"

"Too long," Lasercorn said, smirking. Immediately afterwards, he delved in for another kiss.

* * *

"Ian and I are going to the Smosh house to film some stuff. Wanna' come with?" Anthony asked.

"Nah," Mari and Sohinki said simultaneous. Seeing the perplexed looks on Ian's and Anthony's faces, Sohinki decided to elaborate.

"Mari and I are gonna' walk around and stop by a place to get some food; maybe waste our money," Sohinki stated.

"Uh, excuse me, but I'm not wasting my money," Mari retorted. Patting the pocket with her wallet in it, she said, "This Asian is gonna' save her money."

Ian, Anthony, and Sohinki laughed at Mari's statement, confusing Mari; Mari didn't find anything funny about this truth.

After the laughter died, Ian and Anthony waved their hands good-bye and started walking away from Mari and Sohinki. Looking behind themselves, Ian and Anthony saw Mari and Sohinki walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

After five minutes of sitting silently in the car together, Ian felt the drastic need to ask Anthony a question that's been on his mind for a very, very long time.

"Anthony, do you remember what happened last Christmas?"

Anthony started blushing. _How can I forget?_ he thought. But, for the moment, he chose to keep Ian's question unanswered and recalled the event that happened last year.

It was approximately 11:30 P.M. on last year's Christmas Eve. Ian and Anthony were at Ryan Higa's house. He was holding a party for all of the YouTubers in the area.

Like any adult party taking place after nine-o'-clock at night, there was plenty of snacks, strobe lights, and alcohol.

Ian and Anthony had consumed what they both thought was a gallon of alcohol. That was probably an over estimation. They were laughing hysterically about nothing like bumbling idiots. They both had one arm wrapped around the other person's shoulders.

Soon enough, they both tripped over a conveniently placed mattress and landed on it, Ian on top of Anthony. Also, on coincidence, Ian's lips landed right smack on top of Anthony's. Anthony didn't attempt to push Ian off because he was much to drunk to try and strain his muscles. He had expected Ian to roll off of him. But, Ian didn't, boggling Anthony.

What boggled Anthony more was Ian moving his lips against Anthony's.

Anthony eyes remained open. Looking at Ian's face, he saw Ian's eyelids clenched shut and his cheeks sucked in slightly. _Wait; why am I thinking these things__? _Anthony thought. This thought suddenly opened a part of Anthony's mind he himself had never discovered: his desire for Ian.

Ian and him had been best friends since high school. Out of anybody he could have chosen, Ian bummed rides off of Anthony, and history was made.

Throughout the long years they had spent together, Ian and Anthony had gotten very close, and had seen each other go through many obstacles. Things like deaths of family members or close friends, Anthony's panic attacks, and various relationships that always failed in the end. Anthony now knew why the relationships always failed. He always had subconsciously desired Ian; he couldn't deny it any longer.

Soon enough, any need to preserve his reputation as a straight man melted from Anthony. The contrast of Ian's whiskers irritating Anthony's skin compared to Ian's plush, smooth lips massaging Anthony's gave him a pleasure he had never felt before. Anthony finally felt fulfilled in life.

Anthony started responding to Ian's kiss by slowly moving his head along with Ian's movements. Soon, both of the men bobbed their heads in unison; both men were pushing their lips against one another.

Neither one of the men were aware of the tens of people strolling by them, snapping photos of them lip-locking. No; the world was no longer existent to them. It was just Ian and Anthony. No one and nothing else. They were solely involved in embracing one another and expressing the pent-up attraction they had felt for one another since high school.

They both felt pressure.

They both felt heat.

They both felt love.

* * *

The day after, Ian and Anthony found themselves in the same position as the night before: Ian on top of Anthony.

Ian had woken first. Seeing an asleep Anthony below him, bodies up against each other, Ian smiled. Then, he pecked Anthony on the lips. Anthony's eyes fluttered open. Seeing Ian lying on top of him, Anthony jumped up and yelped in surprise, accidentally knocking Ian onto the ground.

"Oh gosh! Ian, I'm sorry!" Anthony apologized. Anthony then held out his hand for Ian to grab and helped Ian up.

Ian pecking him on the lips told Anthony one thing: Ian didn't forget the make-out session they had last night despite how drunk he was.

This frightened Anthony.

Yet, it gave him a sense of happiness.

* * *

With a shake of his head, Anthony returned back to the world. He looked at Ian and answered his question with a nod of his head up and down. Ian _ah_'d and continued viewing the road, driving safely, one hand on the wheel.

At the same time, Ian secretly and quickly grabbed Anthony's hand that was resting on the passenger seat's arm rest with his free hand. Anthony's cheeks reddened greatly, and he hopped on his seat a little, quite surprised. But, he was pleasantly surprised.

"How 'bout we do that again?" Ian asked flirtatiously.

* * *

Mari and Sohinki walked away from Ian and Anthony slowly. Their shoulders were right up against each other. Mari was on the left; Sohinki was on the right. They continued their discussion on where to go.

"What do you think?" Sohinki asked courteously.

Mari shrugged. "I don't know. I think we should just walk around and see where we end up."

Sohinki agreed with Mari's suggestion and paused before asking, "Were you serious about not spending any money?"

Mari glared at Sohinki, her facial expression asking him, "Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Never mind," Sohinki muttered. "I know the answer."

This caused Mari to burst out laughing. Sohinki has never fully understood Mari's sense of humor; she always contains her reactions towards very cleverly thought-out, humorous comedic material, but goes hysterical at very small things that are just remotely funny. However, whenever Mari laughs, Sohinki feels the need to laugh along with her. So, he does. The laughter does decline to a stand-still, but Mari and Sohinki continue smiling at each other.

They continued walking down the street, discussing a wide variety of topics. Anywhere from conspiracy theories of 90's cartoons to life in their pre-teen years to how it felt to be the opposite gender of themselves. Some of the topics they discussed were a bit obscure, but Mari and Sohinki were comfortable conversing about these kinds of things with each other. Despite having only known each other for a year or so, Mari and Sohinki were much closer and intimate with each other than any other Smosh Games member, or any other friend of the opposite gender, for that matter.

From the first day they had met, Mari and Sohinki hit it off nicely.

"Hi!" Mari greeted Sohinki. It was the first Game Bang. They were going to play _Halo_; a three-versus-three match.

"H-hi," Sohinki greeted in return. Out of Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and himself, Sohinki found himself to be the most nervous and shy.

"I'm Mari!" she said.

"I know. I watch _Smosh Pit Weekly_," Sohinki said. He then started blushing, embarrassed by his impulsive remark. _Smooth one, Sohinki! __Stupid!_ he thought.

"Oh, that's cool!" Mari replied. "What's your name?"

"Matt Sohinki. But just call me Sohinki," Sohinki said in a low volume.

"Look forward to working with you, Sohinki!" Mari said, oblivious to Sohinki's apprehensiveness. He then held out her fist for Sohinki to fist-bump. However, Sohinki anticipated the gesture as a hi-five, and held out an open palm. In result, Mari's fist made contact with Sohinki's open hand, creating a weird sight. However, instead of acting like a nervous buffoon, Sohinki actually felt opened up to Mari and laughed along with Mari as she laughed at their interesting predicament.

When it came time to film the Game Bang, Mari and Sohinki sat right next to each other. It was Anthony, Mari, and Sohinki versus Ian, Lasercorn, and Jovenshire. Mari, being as inexperienced as she is, was quite unaware of the controls of the game. So, Sohinki, being the gentleman he is, constantly gave Mari tips throughout the enter filming of their game-play.

After they finished their game-play, the team Mari and Sohinki were on lost. Still, Sohinki commended Mari for getting progressively better while playing the game. Mari, in return, blushed and thanked him. Sohinki smiled, knowing that he made Mari feel happy.

Weeks later, the video was finally uploaded to the Smosh Games channel. While chilling in his cozy apartment, Sohinki randomly decided to see how well the first episode of Game Bang was doing. He approved of the like-to-dislike ratio, and proceeded to read the comments. Instantly, once he read the first comment that hated on Mari, he clenched his teeth, agitated. _Why would someone write something like this about Mari_? he asked himself. He simply couldn't fathom a reason to dislike Mari.

This was the first moment that Sohinki felt an attraction towards Mari.

He saw Mari as not only a gorgeous person, with her slim hips, sleek hair, and flawless complexion, but he also saw her as an amazing person. He finds her kind, generous, genuine... The list goes on and on for Sohinki. He also enjoyed her little quirks. Her geekiness, her strange sense of humor... The list continues infinitely here as well for Sohinki. In a matter of a year, Sohinki grew hopelessly in love with Mari. _B__ut, why would she ever fall in love with me?_ Sohinki thought glumly. _My voice still cracks... I'm not as outgoing as any of the other Smosh guys... I'm barely taller than her... I'm scrawny.. My face is screwed up... She probably wants some Abercrombie model. She deserves an Abercrombie model, not me. I'm not good enough..._

However, unbeknownst to Sohinki, Mari was indeed attracted to him.

Mari found Sohinki voice-cracking utterly adorable. Him being shy just meant he was caring and sensitive, and Mari yearned for a guy to possess that trait. She didn't find his physical features unappealing.

Whatever Sohinki found as an unattractive feature, Mari actually like it. Mari didn't long for someone who was super attractive superficially. She preferred personality over appearance. So, if she were to be honest, Sohinki wasn't the most attractive guy in the world. But Mari loved him just the way he was. She wouldn't dare change a single thing about him.

Out of any of her male friends, Sohinki was the only one who asked how her day was, or how she was doing... Little things that told her that he cared. He always gave her tips and tricks during any sort of situation she was stuck in, both inside and outside of Smosh Games. He had spent countless hours comforting Mari over various things that upset her, whether it be haters, family problems, etc. Sohinki was always there. In fact, Sohinki was Mari's go-to guy for comfort and security. One text to Sohinki, and, ten minutes later, _boom_! Sohinki is at her door with ice cream and tissues.

Mari saw Sohinki as a figure of safety, care, and trust. She was definitely in love with Sohinki, no doubt about it.

_But, Sohinki has of those Smosh Games fan-girls throwing themselves at him..._ she thought forlornly.

Nevertheless, both adults here were too concerned that confessing their love for each other would disrupt the perfect balance of their current friendship, so they both refrained from admitting their attraction towards one another.

So, as Mari and Sohinki ambled down the sidewalk alongside one another, they were both unaware that they loved each other.

They were playing a brief game of _I Spy!_ before Mari blurted out, "I spy a thrift shop!" She sprinted towards it, despite it being quite a long way ahead of her. She adored places like thrift shops, where she could try on a multitude of wacky clothes items for fun.

Mari arrived at the thrift shop in no time. She suddenly paused and asked herself, _Where's Sohinki__?_ She turned around and met eyes with a doubled-over, frazzled Sohinki, holding onto the side of the open door to support himself. Mari burst out laughing, causing Sohinki to finally stand up straight and glare at her in mock anger. But, unable to stay mad at Mari, Sohinki joined in her laughter. After the laughter deteriorated, Mari impulsively and unconsciously grabbed Sohinki's hand and pulled him into what she called "the magical, mystical, whimsical world of thrift shops!"

Sohinki started blushing furiously. _Mari? Holding my hand?_ He reacted to the event by thanking every religious or mythological god-like/goddess-like being there ever was, whether he/she/they be Jewish, Christian, Egyptian, Nordic, etc.

While Sohinki was literally thanking the gods, Mari grabbed a slew of random clothes items off of this one long rack and took Sohinki and herself to a dressing room that was designated for the handicapped. Mari knew that she shouldn't have chosen that room, but she needed the space.

For a long amount of time, Mari and Sohinki put on various combinations of clothing and accessories and posed in front of the mirror in the small room. Then, Mari suggested for them to search the shop for the articles of clothing to create an outfit to take a photo of and post on Instagram. After "meticulous planning," Mari and Sohinki came up with matching outfits that they found "perfect."

Both Mari and Sohinki had on black fedoras made out of foam, pink ponchos made of yarn, gigantic red boas, clip-on plastic hoops, clip-on spotted bow-ties, and rainbow hair-extensions. Also, Mari had a Sharpie on her, so they both drew mustaches on their fingers to hold under their noses, imitating someone with an actual mustache. They pulled out their phones and prepared to snap a photo.

"Are you ready?" Mari asked. "Pose!"

Sohinki stood straight up, in a thug-pose. He had a poker face and his left arm was pressed against his chest, his right arm holding up the phone. Mari was in a ballerina-pose, her body facing Sohinki's left side. On her face, she plastered a big, goofy grin. Her right leg was held up in the air behind her. Due to her flexibility, her body was in the shape of a lower-case 'y.' She leaned against Sohinki for support. She held her phone with her left hand.

"I'm ready," Sohinki said monotonously, remaining thug-like.

"Snap the pic in one... Two... Three!" Mari said. Once she said, "Three!" they simultaneously snapped a photo. Then they quickly took off all of the articles of clothing that belonged to the thrift shop and dashed out of the store, not wanting to clean anything up. Once outside, they posted their photos on Instagram.

Mari wrote, "Livin' la vida LOCO w/sohinki ;p"

Sohinki wrote, "Popping tags with Mari."

Satisfied with their posts, they put their phones away.

"So... Do you think we should go see if Lasercorn's done with the decorations?" Mari asked Sohinki.

"Eh... If he was done already, he'd probably have sent us an angry text by now," Sohinki concluded. Mari concurred.

"So, what do we do?" Mari asked.

"Um..." Sohinki started. He did a three-sixty, quickly scanning all of the buildings in the area. He saw a Taco Bell, and decided that was the best choice.

Facing Mari once again, Sohinki asked, "How about we go to Taco Bell?"

Mari's face showed approval. "Let's," she said. Suddenly, she changed from 'approve' to 'concerned' and asked Sohinki, "You're paying, right?" She pushed her pointer finger against his chest.

Sohinki sighed and dropped his head down, defeated. "Yes; I'm paying," he said, miserably.

* * *

"That'll be $5.67," the cashier said. Sohinki handed the young cashier a $10 bill and received his change quickly. He thanked mankind for creating calculators. Otherwise, the high-school student manning the cash register would've taken hours calculating the change with his fingers and toes.

Mari and Sohinki chose a table with one table leg and stools surrounding it to sit at. They sat opposite of each other and pulled out their phones, both looking at their Instagram accounts without the other knowing. Both comment sections of the two photos were filled with comments about Marhinki, which made both of them smile.

A few minutes passed and Sohinki heard their order being called. They both had ordered a Fiery Doritos Locos Taco Supreme with no beverage.

Why? Because they're rebels.

* * *

Both Mari and Sohinki ate the spicy tacos with ease, considering their strangely high tolerance for spicy foods. After they were done, Sohinki took the excess and dumped it in the trash. Mari then stumbled while getting off of her stool, causing Sohinki to laugh. Now, it was Mari's turn to glare at Sohinki in mock anger. And, similar to how Sohinki felt about her, Mari couldn't remain mad at Sohinki, and laughed along with Sohinki.

They continued to get shoulder-to-shoulder once again; Mari on the left, Sohinki on the right. They were walking for the exit when Sohinki stopped Mari in her tracks. A confused Mari had her questions answered when Sohinki held the door open for her, like the gentleman he is. Mari curtsied, feeling obliged to act like a "lady," and proceeded to walk towards the exit.

Suddenly, along the way, Mari tripped over her own footing and started to fall forward. Fortunately, Sohinki managed to catch Mari before she could hit the ground. _Thank you, Battletoads, for quick reflexes_, Sohinki thought.

Now they were in this position. Mari was leaned forward, completely off balance, her only support being Sohinki. Sohinki was in an standing position, his hands against the underside of her arms, blushing about her her hands grasping his shoulders. Mari, realizing the current situation, shuffled into a standing position.

Now, the two adults were in a position that could be considered both 'better' and 'worse.' Mari's arms were wrapped around Sohinki's upper back. Sohinki's arms were wrapped around Mari's waist. They were now both blushing at their predicament, but neither wanted to let go. In embarrassment, Mari looked down to the ground while Sohinki looked up, The common goal here was to avoid eye contact.

When Sohinki looked up, he saw something hanging on the door frame of the Taco Bell.

Mistletoe.

"Hey, Mari," Sohinki whispered.

Mari looked up at Sohinki and asked him, "What?"

_Well... YOLO_, Sohinki thought, despite loathing the phrase, "YOLO."

Sohinki quickly leaned in and gave Mari a quick peck on the lips. Immediately afterwards, he regretted it.

Sohinki broke the intimate position they were in. He then smacked his forehead with both of his palms and started sputtering apologies to Mari. But, Mari didn't hear them.

_Holy cow... Sohinki just kissed me_, Mari thought. Her eyes were wide open; her eyebrows were raised; her mouth was ajar. She was definitely shocked.

But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy the kiss.

"Hey, Sohinki," Mari whispered.

"What?!" Sohinki asked, infuriated at himself.

Mari quickly leaned in kissed Sohinki. But, this wasn't a quick peck.

Mari pushed herself into it, coiling her arms tightly around Sohinki's upper back. She closed her eyes and mashed her lips against Sohinki's in a passionate embrace. No that she knew that Sohinki liked her back, there was nothing stopping her.

Sohinki was obviously shocked. But, once he wasn't realized that he wasn't dreaming, he joined Mari in this romantic embrace. He coiled his arms around her waist, closed his eyes, and pushed against the pressure he felt against his lips.

Both Mari's and Sohinki's heart rate went double-time, each other's compassion running through each other's bodies. Their blood came to a boil in this fiery embrace. They were oblivious of the fact that they were in a public building, but, even if they were aware, they simply wouldn't have cared.

Mari felt the chill of Sohinki's minty breath, and the silkiness of his lips... It was a pleasure Mari had never experienced before. Sohinki felt Mari's long, black hair tickling the side of his neck, and he smiled into the kiss.

They now both knew of the feelings that they felt for each other, and later discussed with one another how they regretted not confessing their love sooner. But, at that moment, Mari and Sohinki didn't have time to think. They poured their complete selves into that one steamy kiss. They released their feelings into the atmosphere.

Once they seized kissing, they leaned their heads back and looked into each other's eyes. Sohinki found beauty in the shine produced from Mari's eyes. Mari marveled at how bright Sohinki's eyes were.

They both smiled.

* * *

Hours after Lasercorn was assigned decorating duties, the whole Smosh Games crew finally reunited at the Game Bang room. They were seated for the camera. Respectively, Lasercorn was next to Jovenshire, Ian was next to Anthony, and Mari was next to Sohinki.

Their editor, Wes, stood by the camera. "Starting in three... Two... One!"

"Christmas Bang!" they all shouted simultaneously.

"-and Happy Hanukkah!" Sohinki blurted hastily.

Everyone started laughing, but not to the whole group. Rather, they each laughed along with one other person which I believe you can infer.

Each member of the Smosh Games crew got a present this winter that they will cherish for the rest of their lives.

They each received their life-long partners. Their soul-mates. Someone to stand by them until the day they die.

Now, if I'm to get something in here, I just want to say-

* * *

Merry Christmas, Smosh Games.

Merry Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: Skimming through the Ianthony part I wrote made me cringe, but I'm too lazy to revise it. Plus, it's like 3:43 A.M. :p**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this "Smoshy Christmas" thingy-ma-blob. I apologize for grammatical, punctual, or factual errors; a Christmas fanfiction was requested yesterday, so I was kind of rushing this.**

**If you ship Jovenshire and Lasercorn - Check out XxUnwrittenxX. She's really into that ship.**

**If you ship Ian and Anthony - You'll find millions of fanfictions for this ship. Trust me.**

**If you ship Mari and Sohinki - Check out some of my fanfictions! (PWEASE. I WILL WUB YOU.)(LOL; just kidding. I don't need self-advertising! *cough* I have two Marhinki fanfictions. *cough*) Also, there is a community on this site simply called, "Marhinki." You'll find goo Marhinki stories there.**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy/Merry [insert name of winter holiday you celebrate]! And, if you don't celebrate any winter holidays, look one up on Google so you have a holiday to celebrate and an excuse to stuff yourself silly with food! That's why I'm going to start celebrating Berchtoldstag :D LOL.**

**Anyway, this is Ehtehkuh, signing off. BYE~**


End file.
